Akiyama'S cursed prologue
by Karol.san
Summary: Chieko was born on the Akiyama clan and she is the clan's most price possession . She's powerful, cold blooded and obedient, everyone was so proud of her as the clan's name was known to fear. but now. "I quit" OCX many  underconstruction
1. Prologue

**Karol-san:** This is my first fanfiction so spare my grammatical error

…I have no idea why every fanfiction I read had a 'Disclaimer: I don't own (insert the anime you want to revise) but since everybody is doing it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (-_-)

_**Akiyama's curse**_

_Prologue_

When I was born and turn to three, my father told me I was born to kill….

…. My mother on the other hand was so proud when I went home successfully, after killing a large amount of shinobi

…but she scolded me when I had covered myself with their blood

… and as I turn to four, my grandfather had countlessly train me day and night to reach his level of expectation but he was surprise when I had surpass it

….and finally on my fifth birthday, my great grandfather declare me as the most proud daughter, the Akiyama clan can ever produce, I'm their ultimate killing machine

…and they know that I'm their key to people's endless fear and respect to our clan

…and yes, that's my never ending mission in life and was engraved on me since I was born…

Because...

…I was born on the Akiyama clan

…I was born as their heir

…and I was born to _kill…_

I just finish my mission and I'm on my way home, though I'm currently walking pass some village that had too many sand and too hot on my liking. Walking calmly as always, following my servant Ryou who's leading the way, I decided to look around to resort my boredom

I've been traveling around on different village, receiving countless assassination mission from my parents and grandparents, being busy and all, I really didn't tried or spare a glance on any village I got into. So today is the first

I unconsciously stop on my track that also caught Ryou's attention, staring from afar a group of kids who seem to be the on a same age as me are playing around on a wide open ground. My eyes curiously blink and continue to stare at it, slightly adjusting myself on its view. I can feel Ryou also glance on the view I'm staring at and then back at me

"Chieko-sama"

"…." Without a word I just continue to stare at it, totally occupied

Ryou walk back closer to my side and look at the kids playing as well, he waited for me patiently

"Ryou" Ryou look down on me as acknowledgement

"What are….they doing?" I ask slowly still not taking off my stare

"They are playing, Chieko-sama" he answered without a question

"Play…ing?" I slowly look at Ryou with a confuse look on my face

"Why?...I don't get it….why are they wasting their time doing things like that….aren't they supposed to be training like I do?…doing mission like I do?... and killing people like I do?..."

"Well Chieko-sama, playing on a age 1 to7 years old is a common thing to normal people"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is what your lord had said 'Chieko-sama, is special and Chieko-sama no longer need to take that kind of stage'"

"that kind of stage?"

"The stage of Childhood…every Akiyama, was born as a killer not as common people, you'll just waste your talent and time if you further play like a useless normal kid" he answered with a common emotionless expression

"oh…" I gave a rather disappointed look on my face as I look down

"I see…." I look back to the kids view who's playing

"_Hahahaaha TAG YOURE IT"_

"_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN"_

"_HAHAHAHA"_

"They seem to be having fun though" I murmur to myself with a sad expression

"Chieko-sama lets go"

"hmm" I slowly followed Ryou after giving a last glance on the playground

"Chieko-sama, sorry for the inconvenience but we have to stay here for a while because unfortunately theirs a case that some anbu are after us, I can sense them three radius afar … my lord had already approved this and stated that we shall leave tomorrow dawn for your safety… in a meanwhile my lord had suggested us to stay here to take your rest, is that alright with you Chieko-sama?"

Without further looking at Ryou I just nodded my head as a yes and continue to stare at afar on the window, watching this sandy village get covered by the sunset light

"Well Chieko-sama, I'll have my leave to further investigate on the Anbu trailing us and I'll get rid of them as fast as I could" with a last bow of respect Ryou took his leave and disappear

Pausing for a moment as I can feel the silence and feeling of being alone

"All clear…I guess"

My lips slowly form into a small child like grin, I stood up and grab my hood

I put it on and lowered the hood down and with a last triumphant smirk

'_Oh yeah…,. I always wanted to do this' I thought with a sly look on my face_

"I'm going out for a while Ryou,….. take care" as I lowered my hood

POOF… I disappeared

**Even the greatest heir in the clan get sick of doing things she doesn't want to…**

**Karol-san: **Please review and wait for/ read the next chapter_** "My first friend"**_

"_I can see you, you know"_

"…_.." no response, I raise my eyebrow up in curiosity_

'_I step closer as I can hear someone step back_

_I step closer again and it step back_

_Repeatedly we done the same routine_

_Until_

"_g-go away" it said with a fearful tone_

"_no way" I answered quite bluntly as I stubbornly step forward and saw _

_A kid almost as same age as me with a messy red hair, deep shallow green like eyes and pale skin, hugging a mess up thing on his hand _

_Theirs a silence once again….~_

**Karol-san: **once again….please review


	2. Chapter 1

**Karol-san: **Whew~… I finally get to create another chapter oh I wish it will go on…

…so Mr. Laziness don't you dare lay upon me or a lot of people will be disappointed

Anyway on with the story

**Disclaimer: **(man, someone tell me what this is about) I don't own Naruto

_**Akiyama's curse**_

_Chapter one_

My First Friend

"So…." Staring at the playground which caught my attention earlier, I slowly look around… a once lively playground were now empty and dark…no kids were found

"I sneak out the apartment…for…nothing?" I stated with a little irony on my voice feeling rather disappointed

No… I have no idea what got into me when I did this, but the way Ryou answered me and sort off stated that I'm different from them got me curious…. Sure I came from a famous clan that everybody fear but what makes me different?… and somehow deep inside me when I stare off those kids, I just feel like trying it out…. Being normal… being useless… being….free?... yes, in me…. I know I won't regret doing this

Walking around the playground a red round thing on the ground caught my attention, I grab the thing

"What kind of weapon is this" I ask to myself as I inspect this weird looking thing

"I wonder how this thing work" I throw the thing back its place but to my surprise it bounce back

**BOINK!**

I caught it with ease… as I blink on surprise and

"Whoa hoho" I grin at this as I throw the thing again

**BOINK**

And again

**BOINK**

and again

**BOINK! BOINK! BOINK! **"How will they kill people using this, it's ridiculous (chuckle)"** BOINK! BOINK! BOI-**

"ah" the thing had slip on my hand as it roll away I immediately ran after it… it roll away on the dark spot of the playground and to my surprise once it reach the dark shadowy area it….magically roll back?

I stop on my track as I watch the ball roll back to my feet, I grab the ball and look back at the black shadowy area with a suspicious look… there was a silence as I continue to stare without a word

"_I can see you, you know" _

"…" no response, I raise my eyebrow up in curiosity

I step closer as I can hear someone step back

I step closer again and it step back

Repeatedly we done the same routine

Until

"g-go away" it said with a fearful tone

"No way" I answered quite bluntly _'what's wrong with this guy'_ as I stubbornly steps forward

And to my sight a figure of a boy almost as same as me clearly reveal

He has a messy red hair, deep shallow green like eyes and pale skin, hugging a mess up thing on his hand

Theirs a silence once again….~

"Is that a weapon?" I ask straightforwardly as I pointed out the thing on his arm, he cuddle it protectively

"N-no"

"Hmm" I walk closely to him as he shivery step away but I insisted without a fear, I reach out on him

"D-don't touch me, you'll get hurt" he cried

"Get hurt?" I pause a little but then I look at him with 'are you nuts' look

"Yeah right" I answered sarcastically; I mean this kid had a problem, me? Get hurt? I kill people but I don't get hurt, so what make him say I on the other will get hurt by him

to his surprise I slowly hold on the top of his bear like looking thing on his hand

"Wow… you guys keep a lot of weird useless stuff" I said with a little grin, I look at his face and with wonder, I saw him look surprise

"What?" I ask unknowingly

"Ah…well… you are not afraid" he said with a word of disbelief

"Afraid?... of what?" this kid is really weird

"Well, I'm Gaara, don't you know"

"No duh, I never met you… but if that's your introduction, I'm Chieko, nice to met ya" I extended a hand, he look at it, hesitating to touch it… so he just stare at it

"Oh kay… do you have a problem in touchy touchy thing?" I ask retrieving my hand as I put it on my waist

"N-no I just… don't want you to ge-**Poke **he surprisingly blink as he saw me poke him in the forehead without a problem, his eyes were winded

**Poke poke poke **

"You are such a worried wart" I calmly said, as I slowly stop poking him and slowly touch his face and started messing with it

"Ah-wha" I almost laugh on Gaara guy doodle looking face mess up and being pinch by me, I smirk at him

"Will you fix your surprise face already…. That's nothing to be surprise about… " then I slowly move away from him as I walk back to the bouncy cool thingy that I had let go earlier when I discover that someone was here after all

"You were able to touch me" he said as he holds on his forehead surprisingly and cheeks with a slight blush

"Yes… I did, why? Am I the first" I grab the cool bouncy thingy

"Yeah" I pause for a minute not expecting to hear that, I look at him giving him fool attention and interest _'is this guy for real'_

"Why?" I can't help but to ask as he looks at me with a sad expression on his face

"B-because they said I am monster and every time people touch me they get attack b-by my sand, even my dad and siblings can't touch me" he explain

"Attack?…" slowly I can hear something from behind, my eyes unnoticeably went alert as my body became calm but a little tense

"you mean…" without moving my head I had glance behind and immediately readied myself

"like this?" finishing my sentence, I pointed out the large amount of sand behind me, as Gaara look up and saw the sand behind me his eyes winded in fear

"Chi-CHIEKO!" he shouted in alarm, I glance calmly at Gaara ' This guy isn't doing this on purpose', I sharpen my eyes… my golden eyes shine 'well then' I secretly smirk

"NO DON'T!" I heard Gaara shouted as it crush me cruelly, it dug me down as I sank on the sand and mysteriously disappeared

"Chi-chieko…n-no" his face were full of terror as he ran to me, digging me on the pile of sand… in near tears

"CHIEKO CHIEKO!" he cried as he panicky dug without a pause, repeatedly shouting my name in tears

"Do you really need to shout, Gaara?" I saw Gaara's eyes winded as he look behind and saw me alive and unharmed, I blink on Gaara's expression because I was sort off confuse why his face is like that

"Oh…. Kay what's with that-" I blink and blink in surprise and panic when I saw tears slowly rolled on Gaara's face

"**sniff **Chi- **sniff** Chieko, you're o-o-kay, I w-was so…so **hiccup**" he cried

"Wait, hey…stop crying, you're a guy…stop um ah…." I watch him cried totally useless and have no idea what to do, 'is this guy for real, even my mom don't cry when I almost get killed on my first kill but he on the other hand, cried because I was about to get hurt and take note? I just met him?... I knew it there is something wrong with this guy… crying like this, now I know why Ryou said were different… yup normal people are just weird….ah um what should I do? I-' I look around panicky trying to find something at least trying figure out how to stop this guy from crying

Arrgh how can normal people cry so easily on the Akiyama estate showing emotion is a weakness and crying will give a rightful dishonor and will cost down full punishment and yet here…he arrgghh… wait why I am I walking in circle and panicking with this guy, I don't even know this kid well and he attack oh no some else attack me like…um a different something on his personality or inside…arrggh wait it's not the time to investigate this guy… first thing first, I have to stop this guy from crying its disturbing and I have no idea why it really bothering me ….usually I don't care if someone cries or beg for their life's mercy but this guy is really just different

I look around and finally stop walking on circle when I saw a the bear look alike thingy Gaara was carrying/ cuddling earlier that he had let go in order to ran after me or what?... but anyway I ran onto it and grab it… it's a little messy and now that I look at it closely I think this thing is a worn out freakishly old teddy bear, yeah… another useless thing normal people have for kids, unfortunately I once like to have this though… I remember that mom slap me on the face when I said that hmm oh darn I can't remember but anyways… brings back some useless memories

I ran back to Gaara, and slowly I kneel on the floor now facing him to where he sat. He is still crying his eyes out, and with a little bothered inconvenient look on my face, I gave a long deep sigh

"Hey…Gaara" I called making it sound as soft as possible, I put a hand on his shoulder as he look up slowly still with teary eyes, I gave a sigh and gave him the teddy bear as he grab it slowly

"Really Gaara, you are such a cry baby" I tease, he look down as his eyes became teary again

"I'm sorry (**sniff) **I-I **(sniff)**" he voice started to crackle again

"Oh no no no… don't start with me Gaara, guys shouldn't cry you know… because if a guy cry it means he's a gay" I declared little panicky

"What?" Gaara react which amuse me in the way his voice got a little louder I got a little calm down as I observe his expression… I can't help to grin evilly

"Yeah….I've known a LOTTT of guys who cried a lot on their younger years and now married to a guy of their own kind" I told him with a deep voice making it sound scary and to my amusement, Gaara seem to look freak out

"and it only takes 20 cries a year from the age of 3 to 5 years old, 10 cries a year on 6-8 years old, 0 cry on 9-above …. And if you had surpass that number…poof…. you'll turn into a…GAY" I exclaim the last part horrifically as Gaara was taken back holding out his tears cutely

I think his mind of an imagination is going wild, base on his expression I bet

"Now Gaara do you want to be a gay?" I ask Gaara seriously, Gaara epically shook his head

"No!" he strongly said like a little man, I grin on him

"Then good… for now on don't you ever cry on such little things and waste your 20 cries free trial okay?" he nodded as I saw his bright smile which sort of suiting

"Hai" he gave me a smile, that made me think that these normal people's stuff aren't so useless after all, the teddy bear thingy is helpful and the red round thingy is awesome in a bouncy way… and just trying this being normal thing is actually fun…. I wonder how can I officially abandon being a Akiyama… I know hahaha this is so unlike me

I usually don't think of that on myself and on my clan, but now that I just open my eyes, I learn that I don't want to be an Akiyama anymore not because I hated it or what but… I just realize if I do continue being an Akiyama I might end up missing all this… and being Akiyama is really boring, I already got all my families honor and judgment…. I already became strong…. Theirs nothing I need… but outside here, being normal….I want to know more… and… hello? I'm sick of killing people every single day

Okay, now I know…. I want to struggle out the boring Akiyama curse and I want to be normal…. And I know I can start with this…

"Oh and by the way… you and I are friends, okay"

"Friends?"

"Yes Friends"

"You mean we are a two kids who's really really close that love each other and accept each like those people who hang out and stuff"

"No idea, but all I know, I heard it on the kids playing in here earlier and they said they are playing with their friends and stuff so I actually want to try it out… the thing of being normal and having fun I guess…"

"Oh" Gaara blink as he try to absorb my mysterious words, and to my smirk of amusement

"Well since now you understand…Gaara I declare you as_ my first friend,__ okay?_" I saw Gaara's slow reaction turn his lips into a bright smile

"Okay~"

**Doing simple things without knowing can save people on eager loneliness and being free is what people eager for…**

**Karol-san**: please review and wait for the next chapter **"Chieko Akiyama and Sabaku no Gaara"**


End file.
